mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Обожаю, когда Принцесса приезжает в Понивилль. Ради такого я даже отполировала копыта как Рарити. Нравится? :Рарити: Несомненно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Странно, что её до сих пор нет. :Спайк: вздыхает Интересно, что её задержало? :Сумеречная Искорка: И куда делись Эпплджек и Флаттершай? :Рарити: Флаттершай помогает Эпплджек: на «Яблочной аллее» какая-то проблема. Они будут позже. :Спайк: Я всё равно не понимаю, почему Принцессы нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: С ней следует важный гость. Возможно, дело в этом. :Радуга Дэш: Важный и медлительный гость! :Рарити: Может, эта пони очень важная, и поэтому необходимо сделать очень много важных дел перед её приездом? :Спайк: Ах! Может, у гостя рога оленя, козья нога, крыло летучей мыши и хвост змеи! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, конечно, это же Дискорд. :Рарити: Во имя великих просторов Эквестрии, зачем Принцессе привозить к нам подобное создание? :Спайк: Л-лучше спросить у... неё! :Пони: А? :Сумеречная Искорка: При всём к Вам уважении, Принцесса... как Вы могли привезти Дискорда сюда?! откашливается Ваше Высочество. :Принцесса Селестия: Я хорошо помню, что в прошлый раз Дискорд учинил здесь разгром. :Радуга Дэш: Если разгром, по-Вашему, это превращение Понивилля в столицу раздора... :Рарити:...к тому же, он сделал из нас наши полные противоположности... :Пинки Пай: А ещё он пролил на город дождь из самого вкусного шоколадного молока, хотя нигде не было ни единой порции взбитых сливок! Ни капельки! :Принцесса Селестия: Да, понимаю. Но я бы нашла применение магии Дискорда, чтобы служить добру, а не злу. Вот почему я привезла Дискорда сюда. Потому что я верю, что вы - те самые пони, которые могут ему помочь. :Спайк: Это катастрофа! Как же мы будем его контролировать! Нам конец! :Принцесса Селестия: Должна напомнить, что вы, прежде всего —, пони, которые превратили его в камень. Верно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, мы можем использовать Элементы гармонии, если он не будет слушаться. :Спайк: Кажется, нам нужен доброволец, чтобы он быстро доставил их сюда. Я побежал! Пока! хихикает :Принцесса Селестия: Не надо, Спайк. Я принесла их. На них наложено заклинание, чтобы Дискорд не смог снова их спрятать. Кстати, где Флаттершай? Я думаю, он лучше всех знает, как перевоспитать Дискорда. :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай? Правда? :трещит :Эпплджек: И чем он теперь недоволен? :Флаттершай: Хорошая новость: мистер Боберс Боброзуб согласен перенести свою плотину. :Эпплджек: Как раз вовремя. Яблони так затопило, что я уже почти слышу, как они булькают! :громко жалуется :Флаттершай: Но сначала ты должна извиниться за то, что назвала его «грызуном». :Эпплджек: Что? Ещё повезло, что его не назвали вредителем! :громко жалуется :Флаттершай: Ах! Мистер Боберс Боброзуб! Что за выражения! :Эпплджек: Ладно, ладно. Извини меня. :показывает язык :Эпплджек:рычит :валятся :всплеск :Эпплджек: вздыхает Спасибо, Флаттершай. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала. :Флаттершай: Рада была помочь. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, лентяйки, сейчас же галопом марш в Понивилль! Все ждут только вас! :Принцесса Селестия: Понимаю, это трудное задание, но я уверена, что ты научишь его использовать магию для добрых дел и по своей воле. :Флаттершай: И... Вы считаете, что я могу в этом помочь? :Принцесса Селестия: Считаю. А теперь мне пора на Эквестрийский королевский приём. Когда будете готовы, освободите Дискорда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, пони, пора начинать. Надеюсь, заклинание освобождения сработает. :Спайк: Или нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеваем Элементы и не снимаем, пока я не скажу. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорка: Готова! :звуки :камня :Дискорд: кричит зевает Наконец-то меня освободили из каменной тюрьмы. Как хорошо! пальцами :ломается :Пони: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты делаешь?! :Дискорд: Ах. Разминку, а что? Для меня, создания раздора, каменная пижама - не лучший костюм для выхода в свет. пальцами :рычит :Пинки Пай: Ах! Сделай зайку снова милым! Живо! :Дискорд: Брось... хихикает Он и так очарователен. грызёт А знаете, что ещё очаровательно? Ваша уверенность, что вы можете меня изменить и то, что все ваши надежды связаны с этой пони. Так и хочется потрепать её по милой щёчке... :Сумеречная Искорка: Откуда ты всё это знаешь?! :Дискорд: Превращение в камень не помешало мне слышать каждое слово Селестии. Правда, глазам от удивления было сложно залезть на лоб. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так, если ты снова не хочешь стать статуей, немедленно верни этим животным их прежний облик! :Дискорд: А, вы не посмеете снова обратить меня в камень. Вы же не хотите разочаровать свою принцессу. :Радуга Дэш: Давай проверим, Дискорд! :Флаттершай: По-твоему, можно безнаказанно издеваться над беззащитными животными? :Радуга Дэш: Давай, Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: Лучше следи за собой, приятель, или почувствуешь на себе мой... Взгляд! :Дискорд: саркастично Взгляд? О нет, прошу, не надо! Только не твой осуждающий Взгляд! смеётся О нет, нет, стой! Нет-нет! звуки Я не могу! Хватит! Невыносимо! Я сделаю, что ты скажешь, потому что... смеётся Ну ты меня насмешила! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Если придётся использовать против тебя Элементы, то мы убедим Принцессу Селестию, что на это были веские причины! :Дискорд: Хм... В этом есть смысл. пальцами болтает пальцами на хвосте трещат тихо Опа! нормально Ладно, я уже знаю, где буду жить, пока меня будут «перевоспитывать»... У тебя, Флаттершай. смеётся :Флаттершай: О нет. :Флаттершай: Конечно, он ужасен, но мы не должны опускаться до его уровня. Будем для начала гостеприимны. Энджелу Ты же не против уступить своё любимое место на диване? :Энджел: пищит :Флаттершай: Ой, извини за Энджела. Как самочувствие? :Дискорд: Хорошо. Спасибо за заботу, Флаттершай. Вот если бы твои друзья были такими же чуткими... :Радуга Дэш: Не слушай его, Флаттершай! Он как всегда пытается посеять между нами семена раздора. :Дискорд: И зачем же, скажите мне на милость, я буду такое делать? :Радуга Дэш: Чтобы мы не смогли использовать Элементы гармонии против тебя, вот так! :Дискорд: И в мыслях не было... :Радуга Дэш: Большой лжец! :Дискорд: И кто тут лжец? Всем очевидно, что я совсем небольшой. грохот Ой. пальцами Вот. Гораздо лучше. хвостом как кнутом :Эпплджек: Не могу смотреть... :Радуга Дэш: Мы пойдём. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, что справишься? :Флаттершай: Я знаю, что будет трудно, но Принцесса Селестия полагается на меня. И, кажется, я знаю, что надо делать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Флаттершай: Главное - надо с ним подружиться. Я буду с ним любезной, как с дорогим гостем. Думаю, это поможет делу. :Сумеречная Искорка: А ты уверена, что это сработает? :Энджел: пищит :Флаттершай: Стоит попробовать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. Но если мы понадобимся, только скажи, и мы тут же вернёмся с нашими элементами. Дискорду Хоть один неверный шаг козьей ногой! :Дискорд: Что? Что? Посмотрите на меня, я уже на пути к исправлению. :закрывается :Рарити: Она точно решила, что он останется с ней? :Сумеречная Искорка: Она так сказала. :Радуга Дэш: По-моему, мы должны придумать запасной план на случай, если вариант с дружбой не сработает. :Рарити: Радуга права. Девочки, мы имеем дело с Дискордом. Ещё один козырь в нашем рукаве всегда может пригодиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: И я знаю, что можно сделать. :Флаттершай: Дискорд? О, ты там. Послушай, Дискорд, я просто хотела спросить, что ещё я мгу для тебя сделать. А, ты ешь... бумагу? :Дискорд: глотает Да. Как странно. жуёт :Флаттершай: Ну... я ненадолго уйду, а ты чувствуй себя как дома, пока меня не будет. :Дискорд: Пока-пока, счастливого пути! Здесь всё хорошо! Пока... Пока... :двери :Дискорд: Любишь морковь, Энджел? Я хочу обмануть твою хозяйку! смеётся Как тебе такая морковка? :Энджел: кричит :Дискорд: пальцами :страницы :Сумеречная Искорка: Как странно. Нужного заклинания здесь нет. Спайк, а где остальные книги, которые я просила достать? :Спайк: Они здесь, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне нужно скорее придумать заклинание перевоспитания. :Спайк: А вдруг он заставит Элементы Гармонии исчезнуть, как в тот раз? :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса наложила защитное заклинание, помнишь? О... :глухо ударяются :Спайк: В чём дело? :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия не наложила заклинание на книги! И везде, где могло быть заклинание перевоспитания, его нет! :громыхание :Дискорд: ест Ты уверена, что всё в порядке? Ты сказала чувствовать себя как дома, пока тебя нет, но я не хотел бы выходить за рамки. :Флаттершай: Да, я так и сказала. Так что если тебе так удобнее, пожалуйста, не стесняйся. :Дискорд: О да, так лучше. Гораздо. Ты так добра, моя милая Флаттершай. Я всегда знал, что ты недопонимаешь, ты не такая, как твои ужасные подруги. :Энджел: Вильгельма :Флаттершай: Они вовсе не ужасные! :Дискорд: Конечно, ты так говоришь, и это только ещё раз доказывает, какая ты добрая. Знаешь, думаю, Селестия была права, когда решила, что ты сможешь меня перевоспитать. Мы так хорошо начали, мне кажется, что я уже на пути к исправлению. :Энджел: язык :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай! Флаттершай, ты слышишь меня? :Флаттершай: Мамочки! Голос Искорки! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, в чём дело? Ты в порядке?! :Флаттершай: Всё хорошо. У нас всё замечательно. Да, Энджел? :Энджел: с головокружением :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы хотим, чтобы ты ушла от Дискорда! Он просто ужасен и, судя по всему, совсем вышел из под контроля! :Флаттершай: О, но ты не права! У нас заметный прогресс! :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Правда?! :Флаттершай: Я дала ему немного свободы, чтобы он мог стать самим собой. :Спайк: К сожалению, эту «свободу» он использовал, чтобы вырвать все заклинания перевоспитания в библиотеке! :Флаттершай: Так вот почему он жевал бумагу... :Сумеречная Искорка: Он их съел?! Оооох! :Флаттершай: Но нам не понадобится заклинание. Он уже чувствует, что встал на путь к исправлению. Он так сказал. :Сумеречная Искорка: И ты ему поверила? :Флаттершай: Я хочу стать его другом, и поэтому должна ему всецело доверять! Вот что, я приглашаю всех пони к нам на ужин. И, готова поспорить, к этому моменту его поведение улучшится. Я даже уговорю его сначала вернуть домик на землю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, хорошо, поужинаем. :Радуга Дэш: Эх, не верится, что мы собираемся ужинать с Дискордом! :Рарити: Вечер закончится катастрофой. Хорошо ещё, что я не нарядно оделась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай считает, что это поможет исправить Дискорда и просит дать ему шанс. :открывается :Дискорд: Дорогие гости! голосом Спасибо, что приняли приглашение. Прошу, входите. :Флаттершай: Видите, как он старался помочь мне? Дискорд сам сервировал наш стол. Я им горжусь. :Дискорд: Позвольте ваши... откашливается шляпы, дамы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Следите за своими Элементами. Вечер не будет лёгким. :Флаттершай: Принцесса Селестия надеялась, что мы научим Дискорда использовать магию в добрых целях. всплеск Пинки Пай, добавить подливки? :Пинки Пай: Ещё бы! :Дискорд: Разреши мне. :взрыв :прыгает как собака :Пинки Пай: О-о, какая симпатичная маленькая соусница! Ты такая, такая милая! :Радуга Дэш: А по-моему, соусница довольно странная. :Флаттершай: Перестань, Радуга. Прошу тебя, дай ему шанс. :разлив :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Горячо! :Дискорд: Ой-ой, фыркает прошу прощения! :Радуга Дэш: Он это специально! :Дискорд: О, ну я бы не был столь уверен. Что ж, все ошибаются. О, смотрите-ка, свечки танцуют! :Радуга Дэш: Я не куплюсь на это! Дискорд просто пытается отвлечь нас от... толчка ворчит Эй, прекрати! Видимо, это ещё одна ошибка? :Дискорд: Нет. Похоже, ты их разозлила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тут явно творится что-то не то. :брызги :Флаттершай: Дискорд! :Дискорд: Разве я виноват, что супница почитала слова «что-то не то» личным оскорблением? :Рарити: Только не это, только не платье! :брызги :Эпплджек: Супница делает только то, что велишь ей ты! :Флаттершай: Не будем торопиться с выводами. :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай, ты не видишь, что он делает? Он притворяется милым, чтобы ты не согласилась использовать Элементы гармонии! :всплеск :Дискорд: О, довольно грубо, вы не считаете? :Радуга Дэш: Ты же видишь то, о чём я говорю, Флаттершай? Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: Знаешь, что я вижу? Что Дискорд - далеко не идеал. Но ещё я вижу, что вы не дали ему шанса! :Пони: Что? Так не честно! Серьёзно? :Радуга Дэш: Что на тебя нашло?! Почему ты прощаешь ему все эти поступки? :Флаттершай: Потому что так делают друзья. :Дискорд: Мы друзья? :Флаттершай: Ну конечно! Не припомню, чтобы в моём доме столько событий до тебя. :Дискорд: Ох... Но у меня раньше не было ни одного друга. :Флаттершай: А теперь есть! :открывается :Энджел: трещит :Флаттершай: Ты не вовремя, Энджел! Мы сейчас ужинаем. :Эпплджек: Стойте! Кажется, он хочет нам кое-что сказать! :стекла :всплеск :Все, кроме Эпплджек: Яблоко! Эпплджек! :звук :всплеск :Рарити: О, о, о, это Яблочная аллея? :Радуга Дэш: Вся Яблочная аллея под водой! И все мы знаем, чья это работа, не так ли?! :Дискорд: Чья? Моя? :динь :Радуга Дэш: Прекрати! Флаттершай, что ты теперь скажешь о своём «друге»? :всплески :Эпплджек: Никогда в жизни не видела такого наводнения. Они и раньше строили плотины, но не такие. Что происходит? :трещит :Флаттершай: Эх, что за выражения! вздыхает Бесполезно. Они совсем меня не слушают! :Радуга Дэш: Ты веришь, что это проделки Дискорда? :Флаттершай: Конечно, верю! Вы думаете, я такая доверчивая глупышка? :Пони: Ну, не совсем, понимаешь... :Флаттершай: Я изо всех сил старалась подружиться с ним, чтобы он доверял мне и слушал меня! :Дискорд: Эй, Флаттершай, давай искупаемся, вода великолепна! :Флаттершай: Проверим, что получилось. :Дискорд: Флаттершай, вот ты где, глаз моих отрада. :Флаттершай: Как видишь, здесь творится настоящий беспорядок. :Дискорд: О, да, в этом ты права. :Флаттершай: Действительно. Здесь дом Эпплджек, и его разрушают невинные создания, которые не стали бы себя так вести, если бы не твоя безответственность. Ты должен всё исправить. :Дискорд: Да, пожалуй. Ладно, я всё исправлю. Но в замен я кое-что попрошу. :Флаттершай: Да? :Дискорд: Прошу тебя не использовать свой Элемент Гармонии против меня. В знак нашей дружбы. :шеи :Флаттершай: Я не использую свой Элемент Гармонии против тебя. :Дискорд: Отлично! пальцами Вот, другое дело! Коньки лучше чем водные лыжи, как думаешь? Ха-ха! :гул :несуществующих болельщиков :Флаттершай: Дискорд! Ничего не исправлено! Нужно было... :Дискорд: Куда ты собралась? Как ты, приятель? :Флаттершай: Я тебе не приятель! :Дискорд: Правда? Давай вместе покатаемся и забудем прошлые обиды? :Спайк: Молодец, Флаттершай, давай! :Сумеречная Искорка: Или он всё исправит, или он превратится в камень! Принцесса поймёт! :пауза :Флаттершай: Я обещала не использовать свой Элемент против него и сдержу слово. :Пинки Пай: Ах! :Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш: стонут :Дискорд: Ха-ха-ха! Понятно? Она хочет веселиться со мной, потому что мы — друзья. Она не использует Элемент, потому что мы — друзья. Я свободен! смеётся :Флаттершай: рычит Мы. Не. Друзья! :Дискорд: Всё равно, я могу делать, что захочу, когда захочу! Я Дискорд, повелитель раздора! Решила покомандовать Дискордом? Думаешь, я верну всё как было, потому что ты просишь? Потому что иначе я потеряю своего единственного друга? останавливается Ах... Отличный ход, Флаттершай... Отличный ход. :звуки :Пони: У-ху! Ура! :Дискорд: Лёд мне больше нравится, но, наверное, когда ты с кем-то дружишь, нельзя всё время делать по-своему, правда? :Дискорд: Да, Принцесса, я готов использовать свою магию для добрых дел. тихо Ну, в основном. :Принцесса Селестия: Поздравляю вас, мои дорогие пони. Я чувствую, что Дискорд сильно изменился. Искорке Я оставляю Элементы гармонии у тебя, Искорка, на всякий случай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай оказалась той, кто сумел изменить Дискорда, и в этом Вы были правы. Относясь к Дискорду, как другу, она позволила ему понять, что дружба для него важна. Обретя её однажды, он не захотел её потерять. :Флаттершай: Ну давай, скажи... :Дискорд: стонет Ладно. быстро Дружба — это чудо. :Флаттершай: Стоит узнать его поближе, и увидите: он очень милый. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: I love it when Princess Celestia comes to Ponyville! I got my hooves shined just like Rarity for the occasion. Ya like? :Rarity: I certainly do! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm surprised she's not here yet. :Spike: sighs I wonder what's taking so long? :Twilight Sparkle: And where are Applejack and Fluttershy? :Rarity: Fluttershy's detained helping Applejack with a mishap at Sweet Apple Acres. They'll be along. :Spike: But, I still don't get why the Princess would be so late. :Twilight Sparkle: She's bringing an important visitor. That could be part of it. :Rainbow Dash: A visitor who's important and slow. :Rarity: Maybe it's somepony so terribly important, she still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here. :Spike: gasp Maybe the visitor has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail! :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, right. That's Discord. :Rarity: Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would Princess Celestia bring along someone like that? :Spike: M-m-maybe you should ask... her! :Rarity: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: With all due respect, Princess Celestia, how could you bring Discord here?! throat Your majesty. :Princess Celestia: I'm fully aware that the last time Discord was here, he created serious havoc. :Rainbow Dash: If by "serious havoc" you mean "turning Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world"... :Rarity: ...and tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves... :Pinkie Pie: And making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight! Not a single dollop! :Princess Celestia: Yes, I understand. But I have use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. This is why I've brought Discord here, because I believe that you are the ponies who can help him do just that. :Spike: This will never work! This is a disaster! How will we ever control him?! We're doomed! :Princess Celestia: Need I remind you that you are the ponies who turned him back into stone like this in the first place? :Twilight Sparkle: I suppose we can just use the Elements of Harmony against him again if it gets out of hand. :Spike: Uh, w-w-we probably need a volunteer to run away from here right away to get them. I'll do it! :Princess Celestia: No need, Spike. I have them right here, and I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them again. Now where is Fluttershy? I believe she may know best how to begin reforming Discord. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy? Really? :chittering :Applejack: What's he goin' on about now? :Fluttershy: Good news. Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth has agreed to take his dam apart and move it. :Applejack: Well, it's about time. My apple trees are so waterlogged, I can practically hear 'em gargle! :loudly complaining :Fluttershy: But he says first you'll have to apologize for calling him "a nuisance". :Applejack: Apologize? He's lucky I didn't call him a varmint! :loudly complaining :Fluttershy: gasps Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth! Such language! :Applejack: Fine, fine. I apologize. :blowing raspberry :Applejack: growls :tumbling :splash :Applejack: sighs Thanks, Fluttershy. Don't know what I would've done without you. :Fluttershy: Glad I could help. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, slackers! Double time it on over to Ponyville, would ya?! We're all waiting on you! :Princess Celestia: I realize that this is a tall order, but I wouldn't ask if I weren't confident you could get him to use magic obediently of his own free will. :Fluttershy: And... you really think I'll know best how to do that? :Princess Celestia: I do. Now, I must return to Canterlot for Equestria's royal summit. You may release Discord when ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, ponies, guess it's time to get started. Let's just hope this releasing spell works. :Spike: Or... let's not. :Twilight Sparkle: We'd best keep our elements on at all times 'til further notice. :Rest of main cast: Check! :warbling :cracking :Discord: screaming yawns Oh! Ooh! Ooooh! Well, it's about time somepony got me out of that prison block. What a relief! fingers :snaps :Main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: What do you think you're doing?! :Discord: Nnnnnnnnngh– Why, stretching, of course. When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice. Nnngh... fingers :bunny screeches :Pinkie Pie: gasps Make that bunny cute again! Now! :Discord: Oh... sniggers He's adorable the way he is. :chomps :Discord: raspberry You know what else is adorable? You ponies truly believe that you can reform me, and that you're putting your faith in this one here to make it happen. Makes me wanna pinch your little horsey cheeks... :Twilight Sparkle: How'd you know about that?! :Discord: Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says. Although I admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, unless you want us to turn you back to stone, you'll zap those animals back the way they were, pronto! :Discord: Oh, you wouldn't dare turn me back to stone and risk disappointing your precious princess. :Rainbow Dash: Try us, "Dip-cord"! :Fluttershy: You think you can treat poor defenseless animals like that and get away with it?! :Rainbow Dash: You go, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: You'd best watch your step, buster, or I'll give you... the Stare! :Discord: sarcastically The Stare? Oh no, please, not that! Anything but your disapproving eyeballs! laughs Oh no! No no no, stop! No, no! noises I can't! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'll do whatever you say! Because... laughs You are hilarious! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: If it turns out we need to use our elements against you, I'm sure we can convince Princess Celestia it was for a good reason! :Discord: Mmm... I suppose that's correct. fingers :chittering :Discord: fingers on tail :chittering :Discord: audience, under his breath Oopsie! normally Well, it looks like I know where I'll be crashing while I'm being "reformed"... With you, Fluttershy. laughs :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. :Fluttershy: He may be horrible, but that doesn't mean we have to act the same way. We should at least try to be hospitable. Angel You don't mind giving up your favorite spot on the couch, do you, Angel Bunny? :Angel Bunny: squeaking :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sorry about Angel. Are you alright? :Discord: Oh, yes. Thank you, Fluttershy, for your concern. If only your pony friends could be as considerate... :Rainbow Dash: Don't listen to him, Fluttershy! He's just trying to drive a wedge between us like he always does. :Discord: Now why in the world would I ever try to do a thing like that? :Rainbow Dash: So we can't unite and use the Elements of Harmony against you, that's why! :Discord: I never thought of that... :Rainbow Dash: You big liar! :Discord: Now, look who's a liar. Anyone can plainly see that I'm not big at all. :crash :Discord: Oops. fingers There, all better. tail like a whip :Applejack: I can't watch... :Rainbow Dash: We'll be outside. :Twilight Sparkle: You sure you're okay with this? :Fluttershy: I know it's not gonna be easy, but Princess Celestia's counting on me. And... I think I actually know what to do. :Twilight Sparkle: You do? :Angel Bunny: squeaking, continues under :Fluttershy: I think the key is to befriend him. Being kind to him and letting him be my house guest is probably the best way to do that. :Twilight Sparkle: And you really think that'll work? :Fluttershy: I think it's worth a try. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, but if you need us, all you need to do is whisper "help", and we'll be back here with our elements. Discord So watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal! :Discord: Wh-what?! Look at me! I'm practically reformed already. :closes :Rarity: She's really alright with him staying there? :Twilight Sparkle: That's what she said. :Rainbow Dash: Personally, I think we should come up with a backup plan, in case this whole "befriending" business doesn't work out. :Rarity: Rainbow Dash is right. This is Discord we are talking about, girls. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have another trick up our sleeves. :Twilight Sparkle: And I think I know just the trick. :Fluttershy: Discord? Oh, there you are. Listen, Discord, I just want to make sure you know that if there's anything I can do to– uh, umm, are you eating... paper? :Discord: gulp Am I? Huh, how odd of me. chews :Fluttershy: Well, um... I'm just heading out, so you just make yourself at home while I'm gone. :Discord: Buh-bye, have a nice time! Everything is fine here. Bye bye... Bye bye... :shuts :Discord: You like carrots, Angel? I'm playing your owner for a fool! laughs How d'ya like them carrots? :Angel: screams :Discord: fingers :turning :Twilight Sparkle: That's weird. The spell I had in mind isn't in here. Spike, where are the other books I asked you to pull? :Spike: Right here, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I really want to have a reforming spell up and running pronto. :Spike: But what if he makes the Elements of Harmony disappear like he did last time? :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia cast a spell protecting them, remember? Uh-oh. :thudding :Spike: What's wrong? :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia didn't cast a spell protecting our books! Everywhere I thought I'd find the reforming spell... gasps :rumbling :Discord: eating Are you sure this isn't overdoing it? You said to make myself at home while you were gone, but I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds. :Fluttershy: Nngh... I did say that, so... if this makes you more comfortable... by all means, please feel free. :Discord: Oh. Well, it does, very much so. You're so very kind, my dear Fluttershy. I always knew that you were the understanding one, not like those nasty friends of yours. :Angel: scream :Fluttershy: gasps My friends aren't nasty! :Discord: Well, of course you'd say that. It just goes to show how understanding you truly are. You know, I think Princess Celestia is right when she singled you out as the one who could reform me. You're off to such a good start, I'm seriously considering actually being reformed. previous: blows raspberry :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! Fluttershy, can you hear me? :Fluttershy: Goodness! I hear Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, what's going on? Are you okay?! :Fluttershy: We're fine. Everything's going great. Isn't it, Angel? :Angel: dizzily :Twilight Sparkle: We've come to get you away from Discord! He's just terrible and, from the looks of it, completely out of control! :Fluttershy: Oh, but you're wrong! We're making great progress! :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: Seriously?! :Fluttershy: I'm earning his trust by giving him a little space to be himself. :Spike: Hate to break it to ya, but he used that "space to be himself" to tear out all the reforming spells from the library! :Fluttershy: That does explain the paper eating... :Twilight Sparkle: He ate them?! Ugggghhhh! :Fluttershy: But we aren't gonna need a spell. He's already really considering being reformed! He said so. :Twilight Sparkle: And you believed him? :Fluttershy: If I'm going to be his friend, I have to start by giving him the benefit of the doubt! Tell you what. Bring all the ponies over for a dinner party this evening, and I'll bet his manners will have really improved by then. I'll even get him to put the cottage back on the ground first. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Alright. Dinner it is. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I can't believe we're having a dinner party with Discord! :Rarity: This evening is sure to be a disaster. Glad I didn't bother wearing my fanciest outfit. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy thinks this is the way to reform Discord and asked us to give it a chance. :opens :Discord: Oh, our pony guests! class voice We're so delighted that you've come. Please, do come in. :Fluttershy: See what a beautiful job he did helping? Discord set the entire table himself. I'm so proud. :Discord: May I take your... throat hats, ladies? :Twilight Sparkle: Hang on to your elements, girls. It's gonna be a bumpy night. :Fluttershy: As you all know, Princess Celestia hoped we'd help Discord use his magic for good instead of evil. :splat :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie, care for some gravy? :Pinkie Pie: You bet! :Discord: Allow me. :pop :gravy boat panting like a dog :Pinkie Pie: Oh, what a cute little gravy boat you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! :Rainbow Dash: That's one creepy little gravy boat if you ask me. :Fluttershy: Oh, come on now, Dashie. You're not even giving this a chance. :pouring :Rainbow Dash: Hey! That's hot! :Discord: Whoops! chuckles I'm so sorry! :Rainbow Dash: He did that on purpose! :Discord: Oh, well, I don't know about that. Mistakes happen. Oh, look, everypony, dancing candles! :Rainbow Dash: I'm not falling for that! Discord's just trying to distract us from– :noises :Rainbow Dash: grunts Hey! Knock it off! I suppose that's another "mistake"? :Discord: No, I think you just made them mad. :Twilight Sparkle: There's something fishy going on. :splashes :Fluttershy: Discord? :Discord: Well, it's hardly my fault if the soup tureen finds the term "something fishy" to be offensive. :Rarity: Not the dress! Not the dress! :splashes :Applejack: That tureen's only doin' what you're makin' it do! :Fluttershy: Now let's not jump to any conclusions. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Can't you see what he's doing? He's playing innocent with you so you'll never agree to use the Elements of Harmony against him! :splash :Discord: Oh, well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it? :Rainbow Dash: You see what I'm saying, right, Fluttershy? Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: You know what I see? I see that Discord's far from perfect, but I also see none of you giving him a chance! :Rest of main cast: complaints :Rainbow Dash: What's gotten into you?! Why do you keep cutting him so much slack? :Fluttershy: Because that's what friends do. :Discord: We're friends? :Fluttershy: Why, of course! I can't remember my house ever being this lively before you came along. :Discord: Oh... Well, I've... never really had a friend before. :Fluttershy: Well, now you do! :opening :Angel: chittering :Fluttershy: Now is not a good time, Angel. We're having a dinner party. :Applejack: Hold up! I-I think he's tryin' to tell us somethin'! :clinking :splashing :Main cast sans Fluttershy: Apple! Applejack! :sound :splash :Rarity: Oh, oh, oh! Sweet Apple Acres? :Rainbow Dash: Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres! And we all know who's behind that now, don't we?! :Discord: Who, me? :ding :Rainbow Dash: Oh, give it a rest! What do you think of your "friend" now, Fluttershy? :splashing :Applejack: I've never seen the floodin' this bad! They've built dams 'round here before, but never like this! What's goin' on? :chittering :Fluttershy: gasps Such language! sighs It's no use. They won't listen to a word I say! :Rainbow Dash: You see Discord's behind all this, right? :Fluttershy: Oh, of course I do! Do you all think I'm a silly, gullible fool? :Rarity: Only in the sense of being silly and gullible... :Pinkie Pie: simultaneously Um, well... :Applejack: simultaneously Uh... uh, no, not exactly... :Fluttershy: I've just been trying to gain his friendship any way I can, so he'd come to trust and listen to me! :Discord: Hey there, Fluttershy, you want a turn? The water's great! :Fluttershy: Time to see if it worked. :Discord: Fluttershy, oh, there you are. A sight for sore eyes. :Fluttershy: As you can see, there's a big mess down here at Sweet Apple Acres. :Discord: Oh, yes. Awful business, that. Mm. :Fluttershy: It is awful. This is Applejack's home, and it's being destroyed by innocent creatures who would never be acting this way if it weren't for your reckless behavior. You need to fix this. :Discord: Oh, yes, very well, I will fix it. I only ask one thing in return. :Fluttershy: Yes? :Discord: I ask that you never use your Element of Harmony against me. As a sign of our friendship. :squeaking :Fluttershy: I will never use my Element of Harmony against you. :Discord: Excellent! fingers There, much better! I do prefer ice skating to water skiing! Don't you? humming :crowd cheering :Fluttershy: Discord! That's not fixing it! Why, I oughta... :Discord: Where are you going? What's wrong, pal? :Fluttershy: Don't call me your pal! :Discord: Oh, pfft, come skating with me, and we'll let bygones be bygones. :Spike: Here you go, Fluttershy! Game on! :Twilight Sparkle: He fixes this or he goes back to being stone! Princess Celestia will understand! :pause :Fluttershy: I made a promise not to use my element against him, and I'm going to keep it. :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: groans :Discord: Hahah! You see? She wants to have fun with me because we're friends. She can't use the elements against me because we're friends. I'm free forever! laughs :Fluttershy: growls Not. Your. Friend! :Discord: Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because you say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the one friend I ever had? pause Oh. Oh. Well played, Fluttershy. Well played. :noises :Main cast sans Fluttershy: cheering :Discord: I liked it better my way, but... I guess when you're friends, you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, eh? :Discord: Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. his breath Most of the time. :Princess Celestia: Congratulations on your success, ponies. I definitely sense a big change in Discord. Twilight I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you, Twilight. Just in case. :Twilight Sparkle: You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose. :Fluttershy: Go on. Say it... :Discord: groans Alright. quickly Friendship is magic. :Fluttershy: See? He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him. :music :credits en:Transcripts/Keep Calm and Flutter On es:Transcripciones/Paciencia y Amistad pl:Transkrypty/Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy pt:Transcrições/Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон